


Keeping Up with the Wells's

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: Snowells Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Day 7, Dynamic Duo, Earth 2 Killer Frost and Earth 1 Caitlin are switched, F/M, Free day, Power Couple, Season 2, SnowHarry, Snowells Week 2020, Tumblr: snowellsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Day 7 of Snowells Week - Free Theme. Alternate version of the show where Earth 2 Killer Frost and (Earth 1) Dr. Caitlin Snow are swapped. In this story we explore season 2, when Harry and his wife Caitlin show up on Earth 1 to help Team Flash with Zoom. Fresh off the betrayals of their doppelgangers, Barry and Cisco are hesitant to trust the breachers but it’s clear they could use all the help they can get to stop Zoom.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Keeping Up with the Wells's

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen this idea in fanart/moodboard form but I wanted to explore some more of it in a written form. It’s finished for now but I may or may not go back later and explore more of it, maybe a prequel of how Harry and Caitlin met on Earth 2. Plus there was a Killer Frost arc I was going to do, but just never fit it in.

The two made the jump through the breach together, hand in hand, landing silently in a familiar looking room in Star Labs when a strange looking cane landed on his foot. He cursed, and she giggled. The room may have looked similar, but it definitely wasn’t their Star Labs, and so much of it was different. Their eyes locked with pained smiles, hands gripping tighter. Harry gripped the strap of the bag on his back and let go of her hand to take her duffel from her. Caitlin opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head as he scanned the room around them. 

Quickly and quietly, they made their way out of the building, relieved to not run into anyone at all. Once outside, both of them took the ball caps out of their bags and put them on, as well as put their hoods up. 

They were in a different world now, with no idea what or who they could come across - including people who looked just like them. They did their research, using public records to learn about who they encounter as well as watching the city from the shadows. They watched Team Flash in particular, for a while actually.

And then came the day they saw King Shark attack the Flash, and Harry made the snap decision to step in and intervene. He struck King Shark, who dropped the speedster. Caitlin watched with wide eyes as he ran back toward her, but the Flash was faster and stopped in front of him. Harry’s eyes locked with hers across the way and he shook his head. 

“Who are you!?” The Flash demanded. Harry let out a sigh, pulling his hood down and turning to face the Flash. “No . . . you can’t be . . .” The speedster tensed, reaching out to grab Harry. Caitlin reacted on instinct, lunging forward out of her hiding spot and shouting. Before either of the other Earth residents could react, the Flash had pulled Caitlin forward next to Harry. The duffel she’d had hold of now sat on the ground. “This isn’t possible . . . you can’t . . . and you!”

“Don’t strain yourself, kid.” Harry stepped in front of Caitlin. “We’re not who you think we are.”

“So you’re not Harrison Wells and Caitlin Snow!?” The Flash shuffled on his feet, clearly uncomfortable in their presence.

“Oh we are.” Harry simply said. “But we’re not the people you know. Tell me, what do you know about the multiverse?” 

The Flash deflated, his hand on the back of his head. “Oh. Well. You’re from another Earth. Earth 2? You a speedster, by any chance?”

“Decidedly not.” Harry deadpanned. “Just a normal guy with a genius level intellect.”

The Flash looked around him, to Caitlin. Harry glared at him, the closer the speedster stepped toward them. “What about you - any powers?” 

She shook her head earnestly, reaching forward to hold on to Harry’s arm. “Nope. Just a normal, regular, doctor.”

“Don’t let her fool you, she’s a genius herself.” Harry smirked. “But neither of us are metahumans, if that’s what you’re asking. Look, whatever your Harrison Wells and Caitlin Snow did to you, that’s not us. We can prove it.” 

Caitlin looked around, hearing sirens in the distance. “Maybe we should take this someplace more private.”

“Yes, might I suggest Star Labs? Since we’re all familiar with it.” Harry said.

“I’m assuming you own your Star Labs too?” Barry raised an eyebrow.

“I most certainly do - we both do actually.” Harry picked up her duffel. 

Barry just stared at them. “Oh - you’re together? Like for real? So you’re both Dr. Wells?” 

“Not exactly.” Caitlin chuckled.

Harry cleared his throat. “Not for lack of trying. Shall we, Flash?” 

“What? Oh, right.” The Flash grabbed both of their arms and within seconds they all stood in the cortex in Star Labs.  
“Dude, what the hell!?” A guy flew up out of his chair at the sudden intrusion of people, staring at Harry and Caitlin with wide, fearful eyes. 

“Hey, Cisco - it’s okay.” The Flash held out his hand toward Cisco, the other pulling off his mask. “It’s not them. I’m Barry Allen. Cisco Ramon - meet Dr. Caitlin Snow and Dr. Harrison Wells. From Earth 2. ” 

Cisco glared at the both of them, his arms crossed and his voice flat. “More people from Earth 2, like Jay. Fun. Hi. So let me get this straight. You’re the doppelganger of the man who murdered his mom and is responsible for both Ronnie and Eddie’s deaths. But wait for it - you’re not even the doppelganger of the Dr. Wells that we knew because that Dr. Wells’s body had been taken over by the Reverse Flash who was Eobard Thawne.” 

Harry glared back at the younger man. “Yeah, I didn’t follow any of that. I’m my own man. Oh, and Jay Garrick is an idiot, by the way.”

Cisco pointed at Caitlin, a pained smile stretching on his lips that sent shivers down her spine. “And you…. You’re the doppelganger of my best friend, who turned into a stone cold murdering ice queen who called herself Killer Frost. Whatever’s left of my friend is gone, replaced with the monster we have locked up in the pipeline.” 

Caitlin tensed, feeling her husband’s hand on the small of her back. “I’m so sorry that those people hurt you, but we’re not them. I promise you.”

Harry stepped in front of his wife, casting a protective shadow over her. “We had nothing to do with the murder of your mother or your friend Ricky.” 

“Harry, it was Ronnie. You know that. You saved me from my Ronnie.” She reminded him. Cisco and Barry glanced back and forth between each other, looks of confusion on their faces. 

“Him either.” Harry grunted. She knew that he knew exactly who her ex was, as they met the day he saved her from Ronnie.

“I’m sensing more of a story here.” Barry raised an eyebrow. “Our Ronnie was--”

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry cut him off, shaking his head. “The Mrs. and I are not here for campfire stories.”

“Harrison.” Caitlin nudged him. Her husband, ever the caveman. In all the time she’d known him, he’d only let a choice few in past the high and strong walls he kept around his heart.

“Hold up - Mrs?” Cisco scrunched his face. “Y’all are _married_ ? Like, _married_ married? ‘Cuz whoa . . . Barry did you know about this!?” Barry opened his mouth, shrugging. “Damn . . .”

“Do people not get married here on your earth?” Harry’s tone was short. 

“You said you two had proof of your identity.” Barry said.

Harry rolled his eyes, reaching down into the duffel she’d let drop to the floor when Barry brought them to Star Labs. “This hit my foot when we landed through the portal.” He pulled out the cane, holding it up for Barry and Cisco to see. The two men looked at each other and nodded, both of them chuckling at some inside joke. “Your stabilized breach downstairs connects directly to the Star Labs on our earth.”

Cisco took the cane, still chuckling. “I suppose this does look familiar, yeah. But, I mean, we should probably run some kinds of tests for this. I think.”

“Are you a doctor?” Caitlin asked him. 

“Really not,” Cisco made a face. “I took a few EMT trainers courses online when Barry became The Flash because Dr. Wells asked me to. We’ve barely managed to figure things out when Barry gets hurt. Thank god for that speed healing, am I right?”

Caitlin winced, though Harry spoke up before she could. “Yeah any kinds of tests you would run on us wouldn’t give you any different results from our Earth 1 counterparts.”

Cisco scrunched his face in disgust, only sticking his tongue out a little. 

“You really aren’t a doctor.” Caitlin was still wincing. “Dear god, you’re lucky he hasn’t been majorly injured. There’s only so much the healing would do without a certain amount of medical--” She trailed off, discouraged with the looks of confusion both Barry and Cisco were displaying. “Wasn’t your Caitlin a doctor too?!” She didn’t miss the way the entire room instantly felt colder and she regretted the words instantly. “I didn’t, I mean . . . I’m sorry…”

The two younger men deflated and the guilt hit Caitlin hard. Cisco seemed to shrink within himself, wandering toward the edge of the room. Barry hovered around his friend, shooting daggers toward the married couple. 

“Our Caitlin was a doctor, yes.” Barry swallowed hard. “I honestly didn’t know her before she became Killer Frost. The night the particle accelerator exploded and I was struck by lightning, her boyfriend Ronnie went into the pipeline to shift the blast so it wouldn’t destroy the building. After the wave of dark matter hit, Caitlin went in after him to go find him even though Cisco tried to stop her. I guess when the rescue team searched the area later, they didn’t find Ronnie’s body at all. And Caitlin . . .”

Cisco slammed something on a table in the background. Caitlin’s heart jumped up her throat, and she reached forward to latch on to her husband’s arm. Harry stepped back toward her and she leaned into him.

“They found her under some debris, impaled by some piping. They believe she died instantly. But we think the cryogenic chemicals in the pipes combined with her dna and the dark matter, and her cells regenerated. Days later, her body disappeared from the morgue but the hospital just believed it was a paperwork error, that she was lost in the shuffle somewhere.”

“She was never actually dead.” Harry’s voice was monotone. 

Barry walked over to the computers, clicking on some keys. “It wasn’t until shortly after I woke up from the coma nine months later that she showed up and started killing.” 

Caitlin’s entire body stilled as the video feed on the computer became clearer. The silver-white hair, the sickly pale skin, the deadly blue lips twisted in a malicious smirk . . . it was like looking in a funhouse mirror that showed villainous versions of yourself. 

“Snow, that’s not you.” Harry grasped her shoulder.

“Well, that’s . . . unsettling.” Caitlin swallowed down the urge to vomit. “She’s locked up in there tight, right? No chance of escaping?” 

“Hundred percent, for sure.” Barry nodded. 

Cisco leaned in by Barry, whispering to him but not realizing the other two could still hear him. “Why are we still listening to them? How do we know he’s not evil like the other Wells? And she could just stab us in the back and blast us out cold. We barely even trust Jay at this point.”  
“He saved my life.” Barry shrugged. “The question is why? I’m guessing the two of you didn’t travel between dimensions just to meet the Flash.” 

“That’s exactly what we did.” Harry’s expression was grim. “I--” Caitlin nudged him. “--We came here to help you, Barry. To stop your greatest enemy.” 

“He already did that.” Cisco sneered.

“I’m not talking about Reverse Flash. I’m talking about Zoom.” Harry said. Both Barry and Cisco visibly tensed. “I see you’ve already heard of him.” 

“Yeah, Zoom has been sending meta-humans from your world through the breaches to fight me.” Barry told him. 

“Well, they’re the symptoms. Zoom’s the plague, one that’s infected our world, and now he’s coming for yours.” Harry said matter-of-factly.

“What do you know about Zoom?”

“Everything.” Harry didn’t hesitate. “I created Zoom. I’m responsible for all the Earth 2 metahumans, a fact I’ve ignored for far too long, but now I’m doing something about it.”

“So you guys know Jay too?” Barry asked. 

“Sort of.” Caitlin shrugged. “It’s . . . it’s complicated. Harry doesn’t exactly like him because when we just started dating, Jay showed some interest in me. I turned him down, but he didn’t really take it well. Jay’s a good guy, he’s just got a bit of an ego. And, well, so does Harry. So finding out Jay was the speedster that was saving people from the metas created by the particle accelerator explosion failure didn’t really sit well. And now knowing those metas are coming here too . . .” 

“Yeah, well, we’re batting a thousand against these breachers.” Cisco drawled.

“You’re batting a thousand, Crisco? What’s your sample size? Ten? Less?” Harry said. “Zoom is obsessed with speed. He will never allow there to be another speedster in the multiverse, and he’s going to keep sending these metas here, one after the next, all the with the same goal: to kill The Flash. Unless we stop him together.”

“Last time we listened to a guy with your face, some bad things went down.” 

“Harry, we said we weren’t going to be this hard on them. They’ve obviously lost people they care about.” Caitlin reminded him.

“Everyone loses someone they care about, Snow.” His voice was low, and she shivered. “What did I tell you when we first met? That the real test of character is what you do once they’re gone.”

Caitlin sighed, refusing to lose herself in her memories to focus on why they were there. “I know, honey, but Je--” She was cut off abruptly by the sound of a gun clicking and her entire body tensed. 

Harry threw himself entirely in front of her before she could even think about it as the gun went off. And then before she could even blink, all the bullets clattered to the ground as Barry let them fall from the palm of his hands.

“Joe, put the gun down!” 

“How is he still alive? How the hell did she get out!?” Joe pointed angrily at Harry and Caitlin, even as Barry pushed him back. “How are you still alive!?” 

“I dunno, because you missed.” Harry bit out. Caitlin tugged on the back of his shirt.

“Hey, I’m trying to keep him from shooting you. You’re not helping.” Barry turned back to Joe. “Let’s take a walk, okay? It’s all good.” And the two left the room.

Harry turned to Caitlin, his hands on her arms as he scanned her. “Snow, you okay? You weren’t hit?”

“Harrison, I’m fine. Please . . .” She leaned into his shoulder, letting out a deep breath. “We both just need to breathe.”

“Are all the people in this world idiots?” Harry grunted, one of his hands wrapping around her back to pull her closer. He looked over to Cisco. “I don’t suppose you have a Big Belly Burger in this universe, do you?”

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “Great. I couldn’t get you to eat a decent meal back home, and now you can clog your arteries on a different earth too.”

“You worry too much, Dr. Snow.” He scoffed. 

“I worry because I love you.” She kissed him. “Because I want you around for a good long time.” 

“This isn’t happening.” Cisco mumbled.

Caitlin looked up and frowned, taking a few steps back away from her husband. Harry grabbed hold of her hand, as if not wanting to let go of her completely. “Cisco, I’m really sorry our presence here is upsetting you.” 

“Then why did you come?” His eyes flashed with rage. 

“Because we want to help with Zoom.” She said.

“Yeah, see that’s what you already said but I still don’t trust either of you.” Cisco glared. “And I really can’t even stand to look at your faces right now, so ima leave. Yeah. No offense or anything. Or yeah, offense. Whatever.” He shook his head, shuffling out of the room.

Caitlin let out a deep breath, crossing her arms around herself. She glanced over, catching sight of her doppelganger on the computer monitor. Killer Frost lay on the bed inside her cell, twirling icicles in her hands. Caitlin blinked back tears, closing her eyes. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back, sighing. “Harry, they hate us. They don’t even know us, at least this version of us, and they already hate us. How are we ever going to get them to trust us?” 

“Snow, we don’t need them to trust us. And I could certainly care less if they liked us or not.” He rested his chin on her shoulder. “We’re not the people who betrayed them. We just need to work with them to get rid of Zoom, find out where he’s got Jesse.”

She nodded, folding her hands over his where they rested on her waist as tears welled in her eyes. “Right. God Harry, I hope she’s okay. She must be so scared.”

“She’s strong, a tough girl.” Harry’s words were firm, but Caitlin could hear how his voice broke. “She’ll know we’re coming for her, that I wouldn’t leave her behind.” 

“She is strong, just like her father, but--” She looked around, making sure they were still alone in the room. “I still think we should tell them. They already don’t trust us and suspect we’re hiding something from them which technically we are. If we lay it all out in the open, they’ll understand. I just think if they trust us, know what’s going on, we can all work together better. Get Jesse home faster, safer.”

He spun her around to face him, releasing a deep, tired, breath. “Caitlin, honey . . .” He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “Right now Zoom is faster than this Allen kid. Faster than that idiot Garrick. And us? We’re nothing to him. Nothing.” 

She sniffled, burrowing her head in his chest. “I get it, I do. I’m just really worried about her.” 

“You and me both, Snow.” Harry shut his eyes tight, holding his wife close and wishing his daughter was there too. 

* * *

It took quite a long time for Team Flash to trust Harry and Caitlin. And even longer for Cisco to be able to look at them or be in the same room as them by himself for very long. Even then, Cisco still felt leery about them so he used his recently discovered vibing abilities which is how he discovered that their new friends weren’t being entirely truthful. He confronted them in the cortex just after Zoom attacked and wounded Barry to taunt Harry. He would’ve killed Barry, But Cisco managed to shoot him with a dart and distract him, and Zoom took off. 

Caitlin knelt down at Barry’s side, beginning to check him over, while Cisco glared at Harry. The two men managed to get the speedster to the med bay, even with Caitlin’s instructions to keep him completely still. 

It wasn’t long before Joe stormed into the room, his eyes murderous when they landed on Harry. He backed the other man against the wall “You - this was on you! If Barry dies, you die!”

Caitlin still stood at Barry’s side, holding her gloved hands out. “Joe, please--”

“I’m sorry, Caitlin, but the two of you shouldn’t have come here. Now my son’s life is in danger and I won’t have it.” Joe shoved Harry back. “I swear to god, if he dies--”

“I think I’ve got Barry’s vitals to stabilize. Just please, Joe, let him go.” Caitlin stepped away from her patient toward her husband. “This isn’t going to do Barry any good. He wouldn’t want this.” 

“It’s gonna help me.” Joe’s focus remained on Harry, his sneer or increasing.

“What would you know about what Barry would want.” Cisco spit out. 

“Cisco . . .” Caitlin faltered.

You lied to us!” Cisco accused, pointing at both of the Earth 2 residents. “Both of you!”

“We didn’t really lie, so much as we just left out some of the truth.” Caitlin stepped forward, but Cisco held out his hand.

“Yea, that’s _lying_.” Cisco scoffed. “I saw it.”

Harry came to stand between his wife and the others. “Whoa, everybody calm down. You did see something when you vibed me. Cisco, what did you see?” 

“Who’s Jesse?” Cisco said.

Both Harry and Caitlin tensed at the name. “S-She’s alive?” Harry grabbed hold of Cisco’s shoulders. “You saw her alive?”

“A girl, in a cage. She’s your daughter, isn’t she.” Cisco shook him off. “The new Wells’s have a kid! This just gets weirder and weirder. And Zoom has her.” Cisco told him. “How do we know they’re not working with us to spy for him? It’s just like Dr. Light being forced by Zoom to kill you and her doppelganger.”

“He’s right.” Joe nodded. “Parents would do anything for their child. Even if it went against everything they believed it.”

“Zoom couldn’t make me do anything.” Harry’s teeth ground. 

“But that is your kid, right? The girl I saw.” Cisco said. 

“Yes!” Caitlin’s eyes widened with tears, holding on to her husband’s arm. “Her name is Jesse. She’s Harry’s daughter, my step daughter, and Zoom took her on our wedding day. Right during the ceremony. We’re just trying to get her back. But we’re not working with Zoom, I swear.”

“So why lie?” Cisco said.

“I tried to capture Zoom on my Earth. I failed, and I almost lost my wife, too, in the process.” Harry let out a deep breath. “We came here to bring him down, with Barry’s help. We were wrong. You love Barry, I love my daughter. They won’t be safe until Zoom is gone.” He stormed out of the room, as Caitlin watched him go.

“I’m sorry that we lied to you, but we were just trying to do what we thought was right.” She shook her head. “You’ve only seen the rough side of my Harry - the scared, worried parent. He loves Jesse so much. It really is something to see the two of them together. Every day that she’s gone, I see a little more of the man I love chipped away.” She went back over to her patient, before turning to the others. “Barry’s stable for now, and he should sleep for a while. When he wakes up we’ll know more. I’ll be back in a bit to run more tests, but right now I need to be with my husband.” 

She shrugged off her lab coat, and quickly left the room.

* * *

The weeks that followed were hard on everyone in Team Flash. Zoom continued to thwart them at every turn, and nothing they did proved to do any good. Caitlin watched her husband slip further away, turning into someone she didn’t recognize. 

Their lives were continuously put at risk, and they were no closer to getting Jesse back. 

While Barry healed from Zoom’s attack, Harry had to suit up as Reverse Flash to save Caitlin from Gorilla Grodd. A case of mistaken identity led Caitlin to have to desperately save his life after he’d been shot. Even still, instead of bringing them together the two were only growing apart despite the fact that they slept in the same bed every night.

Caitlin found herself spending more time with the other members of the team, not only serving as the doctor they so desperately needed but as somewhat of a friend. It was clear she could never replace the Caitlin that they lost - nor did she want to - but at least they stopped flinching whenever she entered the room. Harry, however, holed himself up away from everyone in a workshop in a remote area of the labs. Nobody really knew what he was working on, least of all his wife. 

Barry’s speed wasn’t increasing, and the Velocity 6 serum was a dead end. Time was running out, hope was growing thin. Harry struck a deal with Zoom behind his wife’s back, to steal Barry’s speed in exchange for Jesse’s safety. When the team found out, they locked him in the pipeline. The only reason they didn’t lock up Caitlin too was because she hadn’t known what her husband was doing. She was furious with him, both for betraying Barry and their new friends and for lying to her. 

It took weeks and a trip to Earth 2 before they finally got Jesse back. It took even longer to finally defeat Zoom. They found out that Jay was really Zoom and had been deceiving them the entire time. Besides the fact that he wanted Barry’s speed, everything Zoom had done was both because Caitlin had rejected him back on Earth 2 and because Harry had been the one she’d chosen instead. That paired with the psychosis of a traumatic childhood, a serial killer’s lust for the kill, and a thirst for power and it was clear that Zoom was willing to do anything. 

Zoom finally took Barry’s speed, and when he kidnapped Caitlin it was as if Harry was reliving his nightmares all over. With Barry powerless, they had no way to fight Zoom off or of even attempting to rescue Caitlin. 

Desperate to gain any kind of leverage over their enemy, Team Flash recreated the particle accelerator to jump start Barry’s speed. After thinking he was dead and then finding a way to get him out of the speedforce, they finally got him (and his speed) back. It was just in time too, as Zoom showed up with an army of metas from Earth 2. But they still didn’t know where Caitlin was, though it was only through Cisco’s vibes they knew she was still alive. 

Barry just announced on his comms that he was on his way back to Star Labs. Harry let out a breath, breaking away from the team and wandering out of the cortex to get some air outside. He just reached the front door when he saw her, and his heart dropped.

“Snow?” 

She stumbled in the door and toward him wearing the same clothes he’d last seen her in though now they were dirty and worn. There were tears in her eyes when she saw him, and her legs trembled when he finally wrapped his arms around her. He held her up, pressing kisses wherever his lips could reach and hugging her tightly. 

“God, I never thought I’d see you again.” His voice caught, tearing up himself. 

“I’m okay.” She clung to him, sniffling. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to the med bay. Allen’s dad is here, he’ll check you over.” Harry guided her further into the building. 

“N-No, I’m fine. I am. He didn’t hurt me.” She insisted. “I’m just tired.”

When they reached the cortex, there was a collective gasp from the rest of the team. Jesse was on her immediately, and both women were crying as they hugged. 

“Where'd you find her?” Cisco’s mouth still hung open.

“She just showed up, I found her at the door.” Harry shrugged, turning to Barry’s father. “Dr. Allen, would you mind? She seems okay but it’s been weeks---” 

“Of course, yes.” Henry nodded, stepping beside her as he started checking her over. “Dr. Snow, how are you feeling?”

“I think I’m okay, just tired.” She shrugged, though her legs shook and Henry just caught her in time. 

“Whoa, there.” He held on while Jesse rolled a chair behind her. Harry was by her side in a moment, kneeling down. Caitlin’s eyes swam and her hand jerked out to grab Harry’s shoulder as she leaned on him.

Harry watched her in concern, his hand on her leg. “Sweetheart, we’ve got you. You’re okay. I’m not ever letting you out of my sight again. I mean it. I love you, so much.” 

“I love you too.” She nodded, sniffling. “It was so awful. I hated being away from you, and Jesse.” 

The younger Wells took hold of her step-mother’s hand. “You so can’t do that again. You really scared us. The two of us have got to stop getting kidnapped.”

Caitlin laughed, for only a moment, before her head dropped and she dissolved into tears. “I’m so sorry.”

Harry cupped her face, his hand on her cheek. “Oh honey, for what?”

She lifted her teary eyes, looking up at Henry and Joe. “It’s all my fault.”

“Nothing is your fault, you hear me? You’re home now, you’re safe.” Harry kissed her forehead. 

The computers beeped and Cisco ran over to them. “The others are back. I’ll go get them.” 

It wasn’t long before Barry and Iris returned, and Harry noticed that Caitlin looked at Barry like he was a ghost. They found out Zoom told her Barry was dead to torture her more. But he’d given her a choice, let her leave on her own. 

Harry felt her tense up beside him and he kissed her again. “Snow, Jay’s not here. You’re safe.” 

“He’s going to overrun the city, you can’t stop him.” Caitlin shook her head. 

Barry assured her they would win, but she still seemed scared. “You’ve been through a lot, you should get some rest.” 

“He’s right, Snow.” Harry rose to his feet, helping her to hers. 

In the end they managed to defeat Zoom and stop his army, though not without consequence as Henry Allen paid the price. After Zoom was finally gone, Harry and his wife and daughter decided it was time for them to go home. Tearful goodbyes were shared all around as they looked around to the new friends who’d become their family.

“Come back and visit, you guys. Seriously.” Cisco hugged all three of the Wells. 

“We’ll see.” Harry rolled his eyes, as Caitlin affectionately swatted his chest. 

“We will.” His wife smirked. “He won’t say it, but Harry will miss you all too.” 

Jesse laughed. “Oh for sure - dad’s the biggest softie.” 

“Alright, alright.” Harry just shook his head. “Shall we?” 

With one last goodbye, Harry, Caitlin, Jesse, and the real Jay Garrick all stepped into the breach. Once back on Earth 2, they sent Jay back to Earth 3. Jesse took off to go see her friends, leaving the married couple alone in their Star Labs.

“Well, Snow, we did it. We got Jesse back, defeated Zoom, and made it home in one piece.” Harry kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.

“That we did.” She nodded. “Made some new friends along the way too.”

“Eh, they’re okay.” He scoffed. She just laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. All I can think about right now is a shower and bed, both preferably with my lovely wife.”

“Mmm, that sounds like a genius idea.” She kissed him back, sighing. “The mattresses at Star Labs on Earth 1 are awful, I swear I’m not going to get rid of this back ache any time soon.”

“I have just the cure.” He grinned. “Now that we’re back, what’s next? Any projects you’re dying to get into?”

“Well, we did kinda get cheated out on the honeymoon. We missed the reservations we booked, but we could always just make new ones.” Caitlin nodded.

“Or . . . here’s a thought. Let’s just stay home. You and me, and our very comfortable bed.” He traced his fingers down her arm, grabbing hold of her hip. 

“Even better.” She leaned into him, their lips meeting for more kisses. Then she pulled back, chewing on her bottom lip. Harry stared at her, raising a brow. “Harry, I . . . there’s something I haven’t been able to stop thinking about since we watched Zoom take Jesse.”

“Snow, Jesse’s fine. She’s safe. We’re home.” He kissed her cheek.

“I know, but that’s not . . .” She paused, her hands on either of his arms. “When we got together and you told me about Jesse’s mom, I know we talked about kids. You said you had Jesse and that was enough and I agreed because I love you and Jesse so much. I love our family, and I don’t want that to change.”

Harry let out a breath. “Snow, I-- Wait, is this you telling me that you want kids? Or, you’re already pregnant aren’t you?” His eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off with a brief kiss. “Because if you are then that would make me so happy but, god, I can’t help but think of all we’ve been through on Earth 1--”

A smile escaped her lips and she just laughed. “No, Harry, I’m not pregnant - I had Dr. Allen run a blood test when I escaped Zoom just to be sure. But,” She paused. “You’d really be happy? If I were?”

He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and spinning them around. “Very much so. It’s true I didn’t want more, and I never thought of becoming a father again or of even being able to find someone to get to that point with. But you, Snow, only you. You’re the only one I could do it, again, with.”

“Really?” She beamed, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “Then let’s do it. Zoom’s gone, Jesse’s safe - let’s make a baby!” He picked her up, bridal style, and she squealed, giggling as he carried her through the empty labs. “Whoa, where are we going?” 

He stopped at the door to the mini-suite that was attached to both of their offices, where they both often spent overnighters during big projects. Harry’s smile was wide as he crossed the threshold and made his way over to the bed. Caitlin giggled as he let her drop the short way down and crawled over her, immediately beginning to attack her neck and chest with kisses. 

“Harry, what’s gotten into you?” She shook her head.

He looked down at her, smirking, “Only our next big scientific discovery, Dr. Snow.” He tickled her side and she laughed so much she shed tears. Finally he stopped, his lips resuming their path down the neckline of her blouse even as he unbuttoned it. “We’ll mix my dna with yours, and hopefully in a few months we’ll have a new little human grow in here who looks a little bit like me and a little bit like you.” He slipped his fingers in between the panels of her blouse, his hand caressing the skin of her flat stomach.

“I think this is going to be our best project yet, Dr. Wells.” She hummed, her hand resting over his, before pulling it down lower. “We should get started right away.”

* * *

The next morning they awoke abruptly to the sound of screaming, and a large gust of wind blowing over them. They both sat up, holding the blankets over themselves, eyes wide at the sight of Jesse standing in the doorway. 

“Jesse, what the hell--” Harry stopped as wind blew over them again, with Jesse now standing beside Caitlin’s side of the bed. 

“Guys, I think I’m a speedster now.” Jesse held up her hand as it vibrated. Harry and Caitlin looked at each other and then back at Jesse, who was running around the room at the speed of light. 

“What do we do, Harry?” Caitlin gulped. 

Harry clenched his teeth, letting out a long, tired sigh. “First, we shower and get dressed. Some breakfast, because I’m starving. And then . . . back to Earth 1 I guess.”

_The end . . ._

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Snowells Week, but I still have 3 short ones I want to maybe finish this week - a season 3 Snowharry missing scenes, a season 5 psychic bond story, and a completely AU rom-com-with-kids type meet cute type thing. Well, that’s the plan anyways, otherwise I'll still finish them at some point. Anyways, Snowells week has been fun and I can’t wait to catch up and read the fics people have posted!


End file.
